Oh For The Love of Circe
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Ginny and Blaise are screwing like rabbits…all over Hogwarts. Head Boy and Girl Draco and Hermione decide enough is enough…


_**TITLE: Oh, For The Love Of Circe…**_

_**SUMMARY: Ginny and Blaise are screwing like rabbits…all over Hogwarts. Head Boy and Girl Draco and Hermione decide enough is enough…**_

_**WARNING: Lemon ice cream, with lemon tart and a generous helping of chocolate sauce …**_

_**PAIRING: Ginny/Blaise**_

_**JK OWNS, I JUST SCREW WITH IT FOR THE PURPOSES OF FILTHY MINDS…**_

_**A/N: HOGWARTS SEXATHON SERIES TAKE 3...**_

GPOV

He winks at me slowly from across the Hall. I pick up a bright red strawberry from a dish and slip it into my mouth. I take a bite, letting my eyes flutter closed as the sweet juice spurts into my mouth. I open them slowly, look at him. He's watching my mouth, and I let my tongue go after the drops of strawberry juice. And then I get up and saunter out of the Hall, without so much as glancing in his direction.

HermionePOV

I signal Draco the moment Blaise has left the Hall.

"We both know where they're off to - or at the very least, we know what they're off to do," he says, a smirk spreading across his face. We set off, up the marble stairs, Draco's wand swivelling in the directions we need to go.

"We simply have got to stop them doing this. I caught them in the damn library the other night, on my table."

"Eww." He wrinkles his nose. "Did you sterilise it?"

"Yes, extensively, after giving them both detention and docking points. But it doesn't have an effect," I sigh, watching Draco's wand spin.

"Well then, it is time to step up the punishment. What I propose is this…"

GPOV

Oh, Gods, he feels so good. Driving into me, my leg propped on his shoulder, the other draped over a desk, skirt up around my waist and his hands holding my shoulders, voice rough, telling me I feel so good.

"Oh, for the love of Circe!" Hermione Granger's voice cuts crisply across his, and I shriek, shoving Blaise away and rearranging my skirt. Draco shakes his head at us, his expression exasperated. I just know I'm scarlet in the face.

"For Merlin's sake, you two," he says, frowning at us. "You have simply got to stop this! Go to the damn Room of Requirement! Go to the dormitories! But for the love of all that is holy, will you _stop_ shagging each other in classrooms, the library, behind suits of armour."

"But - err - I - we -" Hermione cuts Blaise off with an icy glare.

"We mean it, both of you. Enough is enough - I have had it up to here with you both. Blaise, Ginny: Draco and I -" and they exchange twin smirks "have decided that the punishment should fit the crime. We are tired of walking in on you. The first years are tired of walking in on you. And I honestly dread to think what you're doing to Ron, Ginny." She fixes me with a very stern look. "He hasn't been the same since."

"We have decided," Draco chimes in, fixing us with a glare that would have made Severus Snape proud, "that as detentions seem to have absolutely no effect upon you, as you seize the opportunity to screw each other, we're going to try something different. You will lose fifty points from your Houses - that's fifty each, not between you. And then there's the second part of your punishment."

He and Hermione exchange looks, and raise their wands in unison. Hermione points hers at Blaise, Draco points his at me.

"_Imperi Fornico Repello." _

"Draco, what the hell was that?"

"That," Hermione says, calmly, sheathing her wand again, "was a spell Draco discovered in the Library. You two," she says, with a truly Malfoy-esque smirk "will not be able to have any form of physical intimacy without being physically repelled from each other for a month. No kissing, no holding hands, no heavy petting, and _certainly_ no sex." Blaise looks like he might throw up. I want to hit them both. They can't do this to us.

"At the end of the month," Draco continues, his smirk an exact mirror of Hermione's, "I and Hermione will make the decision as to whether to lift the spell, or continue it for an extended period. Oh, and it cannot be reversed by any but the casters. We will lift the enchantment only if you two can convince us that nobody in this school will ever again walk in on you so much as snogging."

"Draco, mate, no way can you actually do this." Blaise seems to be choking on something as he meets his best friends eyes for the first time since they walked in on us. He leaps to his feet, rearranging his robes. "I mean, is it legal? Will the staff allow it?"

"Oh, yes, Zabini, it's legal - just about, anyway. And the staff won't help - they agree with us. Snape doesn't get disturbed easily, but you two managed it."

"But what are we meant to do now?" I gasp, glaring at Hermione.

"Masturbate," she says, calmly. "And bloody well learn to keep your damn hands off each other." She turns and leaves the room. Draco smiles at us one last time and slips out after her. We can actually hear them laughing.

He tries to hug me, and gets thrown clear across the room. They were serious. They've actually done it. Our best friends have turned on us in spectacular style.

"It does serve you right, you know," Harry observes from his place on the floor. Of course, his head doesn't bother stirring from it's resting place on Ron's knee, where my brother is playing idly with his hair as he reads a Transfiguration chapter. "Me and Ron have seen you one time too many, sweetie. I think you may possibly have turned me gayer."

"Not possible," Ron says, looking up at last. "I don't need to see that, Gin," he says, earnestly. "I mean, think about it - it may be common knowledge that Harry and I are screwing, but that's because we _told_ people. You and Blaise have quite literally _shown_ people. Do you walk in on me and Harry?"

"No."

"Exactly. I don't mind that you're screwing a Slytherin - I mean, Hermione and Draco do it - but I mind when I have to _see_ it. So, what exactly are the limitations of this enchantment?"

"We can't even hug, or hold hands! They thought of everything!" I wail, dropping my head into my hands. Harry snorts with laughter, and I look up just in time to see Ron tap him gently on the head with the book in his hands.

"Ow."

"Seems a little extreme."

"It is a 'little' extreme, as you put it. I mean, what do I do now? I can't go a month without -"

"Baby, I'd stop there if I were you," Harry advises.

"Well, what do I do?" Ron closes his book and gets up, dropping a kiss on Harry's forehead before going upstairs.

"You two talk. I'm off upstairs, to do my homework in peace."

"You masturbate," Harry says, standing up and straightening his jeans before coming over to sit with me. I crawl onto his lap and he gives me a big Harry-hug. "You masturbate like there is no tomorrow. I assume you own a vibrator?"

"A what?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, honey, I need to take you shopping. Next Hogsmede weekend, which is fortunately tomorrow, I am going to take you into Muggle London. Don't worry about permission, I'll clear it with Dumbledore."

"Won't Ron want you to spend the day together?"

"No - Ron can have a day out with Hermione. I can almost guarantee Blaise will be with Draco."

"But what are we -"

"Honey, I am going to introduce you to the wonderful world of pleasuring yourself. There's a world out there you _have_ to know about - and I am going to relish introducing you to it."

He fulfils his promise too. Having secured permission from Dumbledore, I meet him outside Honeydukes. He's embroiled in a conversation with Hermione as I reach them.

"Harry, you are negating the whole point of the punishment! The idea is that by the end of the month, they're so desperate they'll agree to anything!"

"Hi, Ginny," Harry says, before turning back to Hermione and pointing accusingly. "Hermione, I _guarantee_ that by the end of the month they _will _be desperate. They're only masturbating, and trust me when I say that a vibrator does not come even close to the real thing. You ought know - I know you have one."

"Harry, for Gods' sake." Hermione goes purple, and Ron laughs.

"Look, we've all got one - apart from Ginny."

"Ron's got a -"I say, incredulous. By the sound of it, these vibrators are Muggle inventions.

"Harry -" Ron pleads.

"Yes, I brought him one for his birthday," Harry says, not even batting an eyelid when Ron goes as purple as Hermione had. "What? What? Oh, God, it's natural to pleasure yourself. Look, you two go off and have a nice sex-free day, if you want to be so boring. But Ginny and I are going shopping. Rabbit, you said?"

"I did," Hermione says, giving in. "I think you're right. I know whenever Draco imposes a sex ban, my vibrator may be a godsend, but it doesn't compare. See you both later. Remember curfew Harry!"

"Yeah, yeah, curfew. Whatever." He grabs my arm and Apparates us away.

He straightens and smiles as we pop into existence in the Leaky.

"Hey, Tom," he says, giving the barman a wave. "We'll be OK to Apparate out of here later?"

"If you're back before midnight this time."

"I will be, promise." He takes me by the hands and hauls me out of the pub, into busy Muggle London. He looks around and then heads off to a shop named Ann Summers.

"Harry, that's an underwear shop," I hiss, grabbing his hand.

"It's not just an underwear shop."

I'm mortified. Harry is holding a calm conversation with a busty woman who's wearing a large smile and keeps on glancing over at me. I'm staring at the floor, absolutely determined not to look anywhere else, at anything. I'm tuning it out. How could he do this to me?

"Is it your first time, sweetheart?" She smiles down at me, and I force myself to look her in the eyes.

"Yes," I whisper, utterly embarrassed.

"Did he drag you here?" She asks, indicating Harry, who's examining something that looks a bit like an egg.

"Um - yeah."

"Well, honey, don't you be so embarrassed. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm Violet."

"Vi, just show the girl to the Rabbits and explain them. She's going to be uncomfortable anyway."

"When he first came in here," Violet carries on as if he hasn't spoken, "he could barely even talk to me. He was redder than you are now, and he couldn't even talk to me for the first five minutes. I got it out of him though, and now he's insatiable."

"Really?" I look over at Harry, who's now surveying some small blue beads that all appear to be connected. This makes me feel somewhat better.

"Really, honestly, truly, honey," Harry says, coming back over to us, waving the beads. "Vi, do you think Ron would like these?"

"I'm sure he would, honey," Violet says, rolling her eyes at me. "You keep browsing lovely boy, and I will take this one with me." I follow her down another aisle, and find myself confronted with an obscene amount of pink. "Now, Ginny, darling, sex toys are a world you must experience. I refuse to take no for an answer!"

An hour of chatter and guidance later, Harry and I walk out, both clutching bags. Harry looks at me and gives me a one-armed hug.

"Come on, babe, I'll take you for coffee."

Two lattes, a doughnut and a sandwich later, I'm feeling marginally less embarrassed.

"Harry, promise me faithfully you'll never do that to me without warning again."

"Sorry," he says, not looking the least bit sorry. "I realise Vi can be a bit much the first time round. But honestly, Ginny, I can more or less guarantee that that won't be the last time you go in a sex shop. Take Blaise in there, OK? Sex is so much more fun when you experiment, and if anyone can help you with that, it's Vi."

"What did you buy?"

"Now, darling, do you really want to know what Ron and I do together?"

"No."

"Then trust me when I say, you do not want to know what I brought."

He gets me back in time for curfew and Hermione nods at him.

"You remembered when curfew was."

"Hermione, I'm not that stupid." He kisses her full on the mouth, and she shoves him away. "How's Ron?"

"He's fine, why wouldn't he be? He is in the Great Hall, having dinner." Harry Banishes our bags to our rooms.

"So, how's Blaise?" I ask. Hermione grins.

"He spent all day trying to bribe Draco into lifting the enchantment," she giggles happily. "And when that failed, he tried threats, pleads and actual begging."

"Did it work?" I ask, hopefully.

"No," Hermione snorts. "Don't be ridiculous. Come on, I'm starving."

It is the longest, most painful month of my life. We tried everything we could think of to get around the curse. We begged, pleaded, entreated and threatened, and still we got nowhere. We tried to get Harry and Ron to plead on our behalf, but they both refused. They reckoned that they'd seen us too much. We asked Snape to save us, and he merely told us that if we continued to annoy him, he'd ask Hermione and Draco to extend the curse.

At dawn on the day the curse could be lifted, we are outside their door. We are inside and virtually on our knees when they eventually get up. They're still in their pyjamas.

"Draco," Blaise begins, "I am begging you, quite literally, lift the curse!"

"It's an enchantment, Blaise," Draco admonishes.

"No it bloody isn't, it's definitely a bloody curse! Please, I beg you, I am going nuts!"

"What about me," I protest. "Hermione, you've said it, vibrators and the real thing are not the same."

"We will lift the enchantment on one condition," Draco says.

"Anything," Blaise promises wildly, before I can stop him.

"If we ever - and we mean ever - catch you doing anything more than kissing, the enchantment will be reinstated - until you get off the train at King's Cross at the end of the summer term. As soon as you return after the summer holidays, the enchantment would be performed again. You would be unable to touch until the summer holidays, and never at school. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Hermione, we understand," Blaise says.

"I'm not finished. We want a Wizard's Oath from you both. Now."

"You want us to stake our magic on how well we can control ourselves?"

"Yes. I could have had you both arrested you know, several times over. Indecent exposure is as much a crime in the Wizarding world as it is in the Muggle world. Not to mention that Ginny, when you started sleeping together, was actually underage, and it was therefore illegal. I chose to let you off on that. Wizard's Oaths, or the enchantment stays."

We took the Oath they asked of us. They were right about the arresting part. It's only now we realise just how far we pushed them. Hermione doesn't lose her temper often - but when she does, the consequences are far reaching and dramatic. It takes a lot to get a rise out of her these days, and now we realise that she must have been furious with us both. They could have called the Ministry, had us both arrested, and Blaise would have been locked up as a matter of course. The ministry takes underage sex very seriously indeed, and we both knew that when we started out.

He takes me up to the Room of Requirement that night. He comes by the Gryffindor common room that night, very proper, with flowers, like he used to when he was first asking me out. Hermione answers, and reminds us of our promise, before turning us both loose. Draco bears Hermione off whilst I'm still getting my jacket on, Blaise having told me I'll need it. They go off to the Head Suite and glance over their shoulders at us. They don't think we can do this.

The Room has been transformed. It's a forest clearing, a glade - and it's where we first kissed.

"My Lord," I murmur, gazing round. "This is where we…"

"This is where you finally agreed to go out with me. It's too cold tonight to go back to the actual glade, so I brought you the glade."

He pushes me onto the forest floor, moss against my back. It's so real. His kiss is as soft as the breeze I can almost hear blowing through the leaves. His touch is gentle, his lips tracing a path down my body, brushing against my skin. He whispers my name before his lips touch my hip bone, getting closer. When he puts his mouth there, I cry out, arching my hips, feeling myself starting to build up already. It's incredible, my toes tingling and belly stirring under his touch.

"I wanted it to be special," he murmurs, and he lifts my hips and slides inside me. "I need this to be special." And I agree, and he starts to move, and I sigh his name through lips that feel heavy and swollen with kisses, and lift my hips to meet him. My name falls from his lips as a whisper, and we move together, looking down at each other.

And tonight, my orgasm is powerful and strong, a tidal wave of pleasure, as my body welcomes his back, and I tighten around him. What more is there, in the end? Tonight, on the forest floor, it is just me and him, together, alone and satisfied, sleepy and sated.

But we can tell Draco and Hermione, with all honesty, that never again will we need an enchantment put on each other. We've learnt to talk in the last month, learned that sometimes words can be more effective than actions, and silence can sometimes be more effective than words. We'll keep it private now, and we can promise them that.


End file.
